A Pokemon what if
by Pokefics Silver24
Summary: This is about what would happen if Silver and Blue where really brother and sister. I'll put more chapters soon. Enjoy.


A Pokemon special "What if" story.

Chapter 1: Oh Brother.

A young boy sat quietly behinde some bushes.

As if he was a Liepard, waiting to pounce on it's prey.

A little girl was sitting in a field of flowers, just silently

taking a nap. For the young boy, It was to good an

opportunity to pass up. As he crept closer to his

"victim" he started to laugh to him self. 'And she

doesn't even see me coming' He laughed to himself

again. He crouched down closer to the ground, ready

to jump. He waited another minute or two, just to be

sure. And then he struck. Jumping out of the bushes

and scaring the living day lights out of the little girl.

"SILVER!" She shouted as loud as she could. The

boy was just laying on the ground laughing his

lungs out. "Y-You should have seen your face neechan!"

He said between laughs. Her face got red with anger,

He just continued to laugh as hard as he possibly could.

"You just interrupted me from my nap!" The young

boy finally calmed down from his previous laughing state.

"Sorry neechan, I just saw you laying there so..."

A lazy grin soon grew on his face. "So what? you

decide to scare me to death?" He could tell she was

still angry with him for his little prank. "Silver! If you

ever do that again I'll...I'll." She started to say before

the rage she had built up soon disappeared. The little

Red-head just sat there, looking up at his ( Now calm)

sister. "Blue?" This time, He called her by her name.

He smiled at her again. "I'm sorry Blue." "I guess it's okay."

He jumped up from where he sat and gave her a hug.

She just sighed, she knew he was sorry but somehow, he'll

just end up scaring her to death again. Oh well, 'I guess that's

what happens when you have a little brother.' Technically

they where about the same age. The only reason Silver

was younger was be cause his birthday is in December, And

he was born a little under a year later. (Don't ask) Blue

looked down at her little brother about to ask a question.

"Why'd you come out here anyway?" He looked up at her

with innocent eye. "Mama told me to come and get you

for lunch." Before she could even say another word,

the little red-head was already way ahead of her.

'Oh don't think that this is over. I will get my revenge'

"Come on neechan, You're moving too slow." His sudden

yell snapped her back to reality.

Later...

As soon as she could tell that her brother wasn't coming

to bother her, she went to her room. 'Time to plot my revenge'

Yes, she was going to scare her little brother to the

spirit world and back. Oh yes she was going scare him,

but not like he did to her. That wouldn't be satisfying enough.

"I gonna have to use one of his biggest fears to get him

back." Now what could that fear possibly be? You might ask.

Well you'll just have to wait and see. 'I've got it!' An idea

suddenly flew in to her head. She looked over her shoulder

and then at her Jigglypuff. She smiled a sinister smile

" And you're gonna help me." "Jiggl !" Her Jigglypuff jumped

in happiness. This happened almost all the time so she was

pretty familiar with it. Blue quickly turned back to her desk

and began to cut out a mask from white construction paper.

Even Later...

Blue checked around the corner to make sure that her brother was still in

his room. "Okay Jiggly, You know what to do?" Jiggly nodded. "Just be

careful that he doesn't see you until I give the signal." She whispered the

instructions to Jiggly. Mean while, Silver was in his room doodling by the looks

of it. Jiggly sneaked into his room and hid under the bed, waiting for Blue

to give the signal to strike. Silver turned from his drawing when he heard

someone knocking on his bed room door. "Come in." Silver yelled while

putting his drawing in the desk. Blue walked in his Very messy room trying

not to step on anything 'Arceus, how does he get around in here.' Blue thought

to herself. "Gosh Silver, do you ever clean up in here?" The Red-head just

looked at his big sister then at his VERY messy room. "I guess I could clean

up a little." He started picking up his things to put them away, it didn't

take long for him to clean up. Silver was a little suprized, He hadn't seen

his bed room floor in weeks. "See isn't that so much better?" "I guess."

he kind-of missed the stuff he had on the floor. He knew where everything

was that way, and now it would take him forever to find his things. At least

the room was clean. 'Everything is going according to plan.' A very

evil looking smile soon found it's way on to her face. " Are you okay

Neechan?" "Oh I'm fine, I'll be even better in a minute." Silver thought that

was a little weird. What could one possibly do in one minute to make

them feel better? Blue turned to face her brother. "Hey, how about I go

get us some ice cream." Silver was so happy he started jumping for joy.

"I'll be right back." and with that, she left the room, coincidentally the

words "I'll be right back" was the signal that Jiggly was waiting for.

Jiggly put on the mask and got ready to strike. While Silver's back was facing

away from the bed, Jiggly snuck out and started floating. Silver felt like

something was behind him and turned around to get a good look.

"Thud!" That was all that could be heard.

Blue and Silver's mother was in the kitchen when she heard the loud thud

coming from up stairs."Don't mom, I'll see what's going on." Blue told her

mother as she went up stairs. 'I wounder if Jiggly scared him yet?' She finally

got to the she heard the from. She opened the door when Jiggly flew into

her face. "Jig Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff." Jiggly looked really worried.

"What is it? Did something happen." She gasped when she suddenly remembered.

'Silver!' She looked around franticlly for her brother, finally spotting him

by the desk unconscious. "Silver! Silver are you okay. Silver say something."

She tried to wake her K-O'd brother, but it was no use. "When I said

to the Spirit world and back, I didn't mean literally." She tried again but

with the same result. "I-I'm sorry Silver, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Tears started to fall from her face, regret slowly grew in her heart.

She held her brother close as she cried, hoping he would wake up.

"I-I'm So sorry, Silver I'm sorry." "Neechan? What are you sorry about?"

She quickly faced her head towards her brother, He looked like he had just

woken up, His were half open, He looked like he was tired. "Oh no reason.

Are you okay Silver?" "I think so, I saw a masked ghost and tried to come

and get you and Mama, But..." Silver slowly sat up clutching his head in

his hands, He looked around his room to make sure that the "masked ghost"

was gone. "But what?" Silver tried to remember what happened, but that just

made his ache. "Hey Neechan, was the ghost real? Or was it just my imagination?"

Blue was at a loss for words, 'I can't tell him it was me, not after this.' "Neechan."

Blue looked at her brother again, unsure of what to say. "Aren't we gonna get

Ice cream?" *Sweat drop* Of course, only Silver could shake off being scared

when there was ice cream involved. Blue just laughed at his choice of words.

"Sure, We can get ice cream." As they left his room to go to the kitchen, Silver

took one last look at his room before he closed the door. He knew Blue tried

to scare him, but not telling her that makes it all the better when he gets his

revenge.

end.


End file.
